Ripped Hem
by Leveragelover
Summary: That one night that something was in the air making them all emotional.


**Read it and weep y'all (you'll get what I mean when you finish it) I don't own Leverage**

_Ripped Hem_

"Um, Sophie can you take this?" Nate said hesitantly as he handed her her dress. His knees were shaking slightly because he had just ripped the hem on it.

"Oh Nate," Sophie sighed as she saw the ripped hem of her favorite gold dress.

"Look I'll buy you a new one that's worth a thousand hems."

She smiled a little and took the dress. "Alright."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was meant to be chaste but she kissed him again and then he kissed her again. Soon their tongues were exploring each others mouths. It was passionate but light - she knew his exact plan. Suddenly they heard voices coming doing the hall of the apartment. Nate then realized that they were in the middle of the hallway. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her over down to her room 162. She eyed him seductively and he smirked.

"And you know I've got a thousand more in me."

Once the door was shut and locked by Nate he spun around and captured her lips in a devouring kiss. She responded quickly, going straight to work on his jeans. Despite how amazing the kiss was and how her moans spurred him on he pulled away. She gasped lightly at the lost contact but grinned as he took his shirt off and threw it somewhere off to the side. It was skin, heat, passion, and clothing lost somewhere as the time went by. By the time it had all passed she was pretty sure they never got to her bed. Looking back over at it as she went over by her closet she realized they hadn't. Oops. Her body was worn and she was tired. There was a large bruise on her back and smaller ones on her arms and they were starting to turn a purplish blue color. Ones from their previous tryst on her hips were now turning yellow.

Nate finished getting dressed, pulling on his blue polo and his dark jeans. Luckily Sophie hadn't dug her nails into his back so hard it drew blood. Although she did leave some nail marks in his shoulder. He wasn't all that happy about the hickey she had given him right near his collarbone but it was too late now. He needed to talk to her about something important. The thought about what came into his head as he inspected his slightly bruised lips in the living room mirror. Just as he grabbed his jacket off the ground Sophie came out of the other room wearing her purple silk robe.

"Hey Sophie, can we talk?"

"Hm?" She said as looked up at him, her eyes a little distant with sleep.

"Do you...want this?" He asked slowly. "You know were having sex every night but is what you want?" He then added quickly: "I know that I want it but..."

"Would you like to slow dance?"

"What? Sure."

She smiled at him and took his hands in hers. Gently, she guided him over to where the moonlight was streaming through the window. She put her right hand on his arm and intertwined her fingers with his. It was always easier for her to express her emotions while dancing. She didn't know why. Sometimes it was just easier to feel vulnerable.

"Yes Nate, I do want this," She answered softly but firmly. "I know you think it's difficult for me to say but it's not. And I'm glad you came out and asked me..." she was avoiding his gaze and instead looking down at the crook of his arm. "I know you always beat around the bush with things and it was just nice for a change." The words were starting to become difficult to get out of her mouth. She drew her foot back, taking one handing away before twirling herself in.

Nate, who knew Sophie well enough, was quick to react on the changed dance moves. He also knew that this was helping her talk and he wasn't going to stop by any means. No matter how sore his body was.

"I just wish you would do it more often," She said as she finally flicked her eyes up to look at him. Quickly, she looked away for she was afraid she had gone to far and made herself too exposed. She was too vulnerable and her eyes told too much. He was good at reading her eyes that's why it was so important she didn't look at him. She sat down on the edge bed and buried her head in her hands.

"Sophie..." He sighed sadly.

"Please go Nate."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Nate, get out!"

"No."

She got up and retracted her arm to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. "Go ahead slap, kick, and punch but I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"This anger isn't real Sophie, listen to me!"

She allowed herself a few deep breaths and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I know you Sophie. I know well enough that you feel vulnerable. You feel like your eyes are telling me too much. But when I look into your eyes I'm not looking for your past or what your real name is. I'm only looking to see if there's love there. And I know Sophie...I know there is."

She was letting the tears fall down her face now. The great Sophie Devereaux was crying because of those of words. She let her hand drop to her side and she embraced Nate in a hug. He slowly hugged her back and he could feel her tears soaking his shoulder. She didn't let herself sob but let the tears spill over her eyes and onto her face. It was odd feeling to cry around him but it gave her a sense of security. When she pulled away she saw there was tears in his eyes too. She gently held his face in both her hands and gave him a small smile. One tear escaped his eye and trickled down his cheek as he looked at her. She brushed it away with her thumb and then gave him a light kiss.

"What's with you tonight? You're being so open with me."

"I wanted to know if this was what you wanted. If this was too much or too little or if you didn't like it and wanted something different. Anything Sophie, I'm here for you."

She let her hands slip from his face down to his hands. His hands were sweating but she held on anyways. "First off, you already said that. Secondly, just know that when I look in your eyes I see love. It's shy but untamed - subtle but smart. And looking into your eyes I know you care for me more the anything in the world."

"You know me too well Sophie," He replied softly, squeezing her hand. "Because I do care for you more then anything in the world."

"There must be something in the air...making us all emotional," She joked lightly as she tried to hide the tears of joy in her eyes.

He couldn't find the words to respond so instead he kissed her, trying to put forth as much love and passion as he felt for her in the kiss. He wanted to show (and give) her what words couldn't. She kissed back with the same amount of intensity and he knew that...that she was all he ever wanted - needed. When he pulled away to breathe he looked into her eyes and right there in her irises was something that was undeniably love.

**During Nates little speech at the beginning (right after he grabbed her wrist) I actually started like crying myself….that my have been because it was like 5 in the morning though. So anyway, I had a dream about this and it started at the beginning and went until she asked him to dance. Then I woke up and I was really pissed so I'm like "Must write fanfiction!" Beside my rambling I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
